


Sueño Robado

by Nathy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que le vio y ahora ella estaba donde él nunca había estado, con el título que no había conseguido, a punto de ser presentada como él no lo sería. ¿Le había robado su sueño?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño Robado

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot que se sitúa dos años después de la liga Kalos en el animé de pokémon. Ash no ha ganado dicha liga. Cilan dejó de ser líder de gimnasio y se concentra en ser evaluador pokémon.

**Sueño robado.**

 

Suspiro por décima vez, cerró sus ojos para ver si se iban los nervios y la ansiedad pero no fue así, había algo que le pesaba en la conciencia. Cómo si robase algo a una persona que apreciaba mucho, y no pudiera hacer nada para devolverlo.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, miro al suelo, los ejercicios de relajación comenzaron de nuevo, pero el efecto no duraba, no calmaba su pesar.

—En un momento terminaran las batallas de exhibición de los líderes de gimnasio— Hablo una mujer que se encontraba con una carpeta entre sus manos donde tenía el itinerario del show. — Luego será la ronda de exposición de la Elite y el campeón le cederá el puesto.

—Muy bien— Contestó ella tensando sus músculos, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? ¡Se había ganado el título de campeona! Con esfuerzo, dedicación y entrenamiento, dos años de duro entrenamiento habían dado sus frutos, por eso ahora ella sería nombrada campeona de Unnova.

Aun así se sentía extraño.

— ¿Se siente bien? —Preguntó la mujer acercándose a ella preocupada— ¿Le traigo algo?

—Un poco de agua estaría bien —Susurró en respuesta mientras llevaba ambas manos a su estómago por un malestar —Deben ser los nervios, solo eso…

—Volveré enseguida, usted espere aquí —Y con decir eso la mujer salió por la puerta para buscar agua.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y se desplomó en el sofá de la sala, soltó un sonoro suspiro de rabia contra sí misma, frustración y enojo. ¡Maldita conciencia! Maldita culpa y maldito él, que era el causante de esta sensación tan molesta dentro de su corazón: Maldito seas Ash Ketchum.

 Sacó las manos de su rostro, frunciendo el ceño, maldiciendo entre otras cosas, se acomodó el vestido –bastante extravagante para su gusto- y suspiró, ni si quiera se molestó en contarlo. No había caso, su conciencia era una molestia y era culpa de Ash.

Alguien tocó la puerta y exaltó a la futura campeona de la región, que susurró un suave _adelante_. Segundos después se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un muchacho de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, que junto a un pequeño postre paso a la sala de espera de la campeona  y la saludó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Cilan! —Se alegró ella, parándose de un salto para saludar a su amigo.

—Es un honor que me conozca _Campeona_ —Dio como primer comentario mientras las mejillas de la joven se tornaban de un suave rosa pálido.

—Aún no me acostumbro a ese título…

—Es normal, pero te lo mereces— Insistió el acercándole el postre sencillo pero delicioso.

—Muchas gracias— Volvió a sonreír tomando el postre, dio una probada y quedó maravillada con el sabor de las bayas que fueron utilizadas para su elaboración— ¡Siempre tan sabroso~!

—Me alegra escuchar eso de su parte _Campeona_ —Volvió a decir esta vez con una reverencia.

— B-Basta, es vergonzoso —Se quejó inflando sus mejillas, provocando una suave risa en Cilan.

—Por cierto, traje un regalo conmigo— el muchacho se acercó a la puerta tomando la manilla de esta y la giró un poco sin llegar a abrirla del todo.

Ella movió parte de su cuerpo intrigada en la _sorpresa_ pero él volvió a cerrar la puerta, provocando un parpadeo de sorpresa en la campeona y dejando clavada la duda en su rostro. Alguien tocó la puerta de manera demandante, un quejido se escuchó y al segundo ella reconoció su voz: era Ash.

—Hey Cilan, no me dejes afuera —Gruñó del otro lado tocando de nuevo la puerta esta vez más fuerte.

La sonrisa de Cilan se hiso más grande a medida que los ojos de ella crecían del asombro, retrocedió un paso antes de mirar al muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

Y lo maldijo con la mirada.

Cilan, al final abrió la puerta dejando pasar al muchacho, Ash Ketchum que se miraba más alto que antes, sus facciones del rostro también habían cambiado ligeramente, su piel era más morena que como ella recordaba, pero siempre esa gorra que ocultaba la maraña de cabello que tenía -una excusa para no peinarse-pensaba siempre.

—Se supone que la saludaríamos ambos —Se quejó.

—Tenía algo que hablar con ella en privado, lo siento —Pero no había sonado como disculpa.

— ¿Algo? ¿Qué era? —Preguntó intrigado Ash.

—No, No. Primero saluda como es debido, no se ven desde hace dos años ¿Cierto? —La sonrisa permanecía tan calmada en el rostro de Cilan, en Ash era de curiosidad mientras que ella tenía unas buenas razones para que su Dragonite carbonizara al conocedor pokémon, solo tenía que disminuir a los testigos.

— ¡Iris, felicidades por convertirte en campeona de Unnova! —Sonrió Ash cerrando los ojos y extendiendo su mano como saludo.

Pero ella dudó ¿Cómo podía decir eso tan tranquilo? ¿No era SU sueño ganar una liga? ¿No debería ser ELLA quién extienda su mano para decirle a él esas palabras?

— ¿Iris? ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó el entrenador preocupado al notar su rostro.

La mirada de Iris chocó contra la suya solo un par de segundos antes de que se cristalizaran sus ojos y mirara al suelo.

—Cilan ¿Por qué haces esto? —Gruño ella cerrando sus puños, dejando a Ash más confundido.

—Por tu bien. —Se cruzó de brazos—No permitiré que cargues con esto sola Iris, Ash y yo somos tus amigos —Le regaño el líder de gimnasio.

—No necesito esto…

—Un momento, —Interrumpió el entrenador confundido y algo molesto— ¿Alguien me podría explicar qué esta pasando? —Se cruzó de brazos mirando tanto a Iris como a Cilan.

—No es nada—Se apresuró a decir Iris.

—Si es, Iris piensa que te robó tu sueño—Soltó al fin el líder.

— ¿Mi sueño? —Repitió Ash mirado directamente a Iris

— ¡Cilan, callate! —Gritó ella por hablar de más.

— ¡Debes hablar esto con alguien más que no sea conmigo!

— ¡Es mi problema!

— Tus pokémon están preocupados, yo estoy preocupado. —El tono del líder sonó más suave que antes.

— ¡Aun así…!—Trató de replicar, pero no supo en que momento Ash se había acercado tanto a ella, desde hace un rato que le estaba mirando raro.

— ¿Por qué mi sueño? —Volvió a preguntar el entrenador.

— ¡Ash, no importa!

—Sí que importa ¡Iris me importas! —El grito del entrenador la había dejado sorprendida— ¡Y si tienes algún problema quiero ayudarte!

— Sigue siendo mi problema— Ella se negó a continuar con el tema, le dio la espalda para ir a sentarse en el sofá.

Se había formado un pequeño silencio en la sala donde Cilan solo esperaba que ellos hablaran, no dijo palabra alguna para no interrumpir al par de necios que tiene por amigos. Iris no quería mirar a ninguno al rostro, ahora estaba bastante molesta por que no entendieran lo que sentía.

Hasta que Ash decidió gritar:

— ¡No me robaste mi sueño, Iris!

Ella se levantó del sofá empuñando ambas manos. Estaba claro que si no lo decía directamente Ash no entendería nada ¡De por si no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor! ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ahora, a pesar de los años, el comprendería siquiera lo que sentía?

— ¡Pero…! —No debía seguir gritándole, bajo un poco su tono de voz aunque eso provocó que sonara como lamento—Se supone que el maestro pokémon eres tú, tú deberías ganar la liga, entrenar y ¡Debiste ser tú el que recibiera este título no yo!

— ¡Pero te lo mereces!

— ¡Aun así!

Volvieron a los gritos sin darse cuenta. Ash, al parecer, había entendido algo que lo que ella le gritaba y el por qué Cilan no intervenía.

—Eso no define que sea mejor—Bajó sus hombros y relajó su rostro— tuve mi oportunidad en esta liga y la perdí.

—De todas formas…

— ¡Iris!

Ella le miró, se veía realmente enojado, la estaba regañando.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terca? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Terca yo? ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!

— ¡Exacto! ¡Mira quién te lo está diciendo!

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sigues siendo un niñito! —El dedo de iris viajo directo hacia la nariz de Ash. Empujando desde ahí.

— No es que tú seas muy madura, _señorita_ campeona de Unnova— Se defendió el entrenador retirando la mano de la joven.

—Muy bien chicos, — Cilan hiso acto de presencia, tratando de calmar la situación— se están yendo del tema.

Tanto Ash como Iris miraron al líder de gimnasio, aun fruncían el ceño pero se calmaron bastante. El mayor de ellos puso sus manos sobre los hombros de sus amigos y antiguos compañeros de viaje con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Escuchen un momento, — guio al par hacia el sofá para que los tres se sentaran. —Ash, escucha lo que dice Iris…

Ash de inmediato interrumpió.

— ¡Lo hago! Pero ella…

—No, no estas escuchando como _debes_ escucharla. — ahora fijo su vista en la campeona. —Tú también.

Ella inflo sus mejillas y miro hacia otro lado. Cilan suspiro, un largo y cansado suspiro.

—Tan tercos como siempre— Dijo, se pensó lo que diría para que el par de niños entendieran. Ellos iban a replicar pero este alzó su mano frente a sus rostros para que guardaran silencio.

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Cilan. Era la asistente de antes, traía un té tibio junto a un poco de fruta, se quedó en la puerta al ver compañía.

—Buenas—Saludo cordial, Ash y Cilan asintieron mientras Iris se paraba a recibir el té.

—Gracias.

—Un placer señorita. ¿Quiere que la deje junto a sus amigos?

—Si, por favor.

La asistente hiso una reverencia y se retiró.

— ¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó Ash al ver el té, ella asintió tomando un sorbo. —Lo siento…

Tanto Iris como Cilan miraron al entrenador sorprendidos.

— ¿Huh?

—Este es tú día, y yo solo estoy haciendo que grites, supongo que ninguno de nosotros cambiaremos aunque pases muchos años. —Se rascó la cabeza, miro a Cilan que estaba sonriendo—Y quiero que sepas que no siento que me robaras el sueño.

Iris se quedó en silencio, aun sostenía el té entre sus manos. No podía creer lo que oía.

—Muy bien Ash—Le felicitó Cilan, el entrenador hiso una mueca, no estaba seguro su lo había expresado bien, las palabras jamás fueron lo suyo — ¿Iris?

La campeona de Unnova soltó un suspiro, al parecer Ash sí había cambiado –muy poco- ahora le tocaba a ella seguir.

Si, estaba actuando como una niña, pero tenía una buena razón para ello. El título de campeona era muy pesado –no era que no lo mereciera- en el sentido de cargar con el sueño de otros que también querían ser campeones de la liga Unnova, entre ellos Ash.

— Sabes, tú y Cilan son mis mejores amigos—Comenzó a contar, dejó el té en una mesa cercana y camino hasta estar al lado de ambos chicos—Sabrán que no tengo muchos de ellos, siempre me llevé mejor con los pokémon que con las personas, además de Shannon ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

Cilan tomó la mano de Iris para darle apoyo, mientras Ash la miraba muy atento.

— Así que al ganar este título yo… sentí que te estaba robando tu sueño…

—Iris, ya te dije que…

— ¡Lo sé! —Subió el tono por un segundo, enserio esto era muy difícil para ella, estaba hablando de sus sentimientos ¡Jamás lo hacía tan directo! — Me alegra saber que no te enojaste, Ash.

—Siempre te apoyaré, Iris, no importa que decidas—Ash no se limitó a una sonrisa, de esas que siempre pone a todo el mundo, también tomo la mano de Iris para reafirmar sus palabras.

Cilan no podía estar más contento con esto, ambos –a pesar de la relación tan extraña que tenían- habían podido hablar más claro, era un gran avance para Iris –cosa que no verían en mucho tiempo- y Ash aprendería a tratar mejor con ella.

—Son estas cosas las que agregan más sazón a una relación entre los amigos—Él no se pudo resistir a una de esas típicas frases— Los ingredientes para que esta amistad sea más fuerte se saborean entre sus palabras.

—Ya…—Iris se burló un poco. Mientras Ash solo reía por lo bajo.

En la pantalla se veía como la ronda de exhibición de la Élite four de Unnova terminaba, los reflectores se acomodaron en un punto donde estaba el presentador de esta celebración.

— ¡Despues de mucho, presentaremos oficialmente a la nueva campeona de Unnova! —Los aplausos y los gritos del público se oyeron, las cámaras enfocaron mejor al presentador que continuó dando una breve descripción del equipo de la nueva campeona.

—Señorita Iris—La asistente abrió la puerta— ya es hora.

La campeona asintió y soltó las manos de sus amigos.

—Corran a sus asientos, quiero que me vean desde el escenario—Dijo con orgullo.

—Esa es la Iris que yo conozco—Comentó Ash.

—Ve y deslumbralos, Campeona—Dijo Cilan.

—Ni si quiera dudes de eso— Ella salió por el pasillo hasta una puerta por donde se paraba directamente al escenario.

Detrás de ella, sus mejores amigos salieron corriendo para estar en sus asientos y ver la proclamación oficial de la campeona.

Ella trago aire y lo soltó, la asistente le sonrió.

— ¡Y aquí viene la nueva y poderosa campeona de Unnova!

Los delgados tacones de sus sandalias no provocaron eco, pero si su mirada, llena de confianza y orgullo, no solo cargaba el título de campeona de su región, también cargaba el esfuerzo de sus pokémon, las enseñanzas de Clair, las aspiraciones de millones de jóvenes entrenadores de todos lados y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el apoyo incondicional de sus mejores amigos y quienes vieron parte de su crecimiento como maestra dragón.

— _Chicos… ustedes son los mejores_ —Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de mirar hacia el público y las cámaras frente a ella.


End file.
